Maximum Pyrate
by xxSurfingDreamsxx
Summary: Max is a pirate with her friend Iggy and her sisters Angel and Ella. Fang and Gazzy are British sailors. Nudge is their Captain's wife's servant. When Fang is promoted he is told to track down the dreaded pirate Maximum Ride.What will happen T for safety
1. Maximum Ride

Maximum Pyrate

The simple things in life are completely worthwhile, the sun for example. It's rays warm my skin, making it feel so good. The wind's are flipping my hair around swiftly. I hope this last's….

"Captain! A merchant ship is coming at up starboard!" Yelled Iggy, he is my 2nd mate on my beautiful ship.

"Max! Get down before they see you! They might suspect us." Hissed my younger sisters, Ella and Angel, they are both passengers on my gorgeous ship.

"I think they want us to go down, Max. Should we listen ,or should we let that scrumptious merchant ship, loaded with gold ,spices,silk…"My 1st mate cooed from higher up the ratlines. I stiffened and slowly smiled evilly.

"I think that poor ship is just begging us to help lighten her. She has traveled such a long way. She must be extremely tired." I grinned as I climbed down the rat lines only to have my sister, Ella, angrily stomp towards me. Hmmmm...this could be a problem.

"You are so pig headed! Why don't you listen to me and Angel? Angel is mature for her age and I am better at many things you aren't! Use your sarcastic logic for once!"Ella fumed.

"Ella, I'm sure Max was being foolish and selfish. Please spare us your terrible anger. Also think of your beautiful complexion, I hear that to much exposure to the sun can ruin it." My first mate dramatically pleaded. Ella fought a smile.

"You're such a rogue. I can't stay mad at you for long. Max, however is another story."Ella sauntered to her cabin with Angel. I let a sigh of relief out.

"You owe me Max. I have saved you once again from the terrible Eleanor Martinez!"

"How many times now?" I yawned.

"Hmmmm..., three times from the British excuse for a navy, once from the Saint Christopher, a spanish brigatine. I think the total is six if you include saving you from Ella's wrath. Maybe once from Iggy when you stole some of his 'personal' items."

"She flies British colors Cap'n. She looks like she means to pass us by."Iggy called.

"Load the cannons! Get ready!" I yelled. Everyone went to their posts. The merchant ship would be withing striking distance in five...four...three...two..."FIRE!" I commanded. The merchant ships crew looked dazed.

"What is the meaning of this! These are safe waters..."Called their captain, an middle age graybeard.

"Aye ,mate! These are free water's. Prepare to be boarded." I called. The captains face was of pure fury. My men started to board and unarm the crew. I sauntered over to the captain.

"Are you the captain? Where is the first mate? I want you both written up!"Spat the captain. I smiled and tilted my head roguishly.

"Sir, you wished to see me?" My first mate's dark brown hair with its gold streaks asked impishly.

"No, I want to see the captain and his first mate!"He roared.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt your manly show of incompetence ,but we are here."

"What? You're girls! Women! You and your kind are inferior to men!"

"Sir, you have said quite enough."I gave him a death glare. He made as if to strike me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Give the captain respect or she'll let me have MY way."Growled my first mate. Her nails dug into his skin, his wrists were now bleeding. I saw a flicker of fear in the captains eyes.

"I think you should let go now."I prodded her arm gently. Her eyes cleared and she let go. Leaving the captain demoralized and in excruciating pain.

"What do you want from me? I don't carry any precious cargo's."The captain wrung his hands nervously. His eyes darted around.

"That is where you are wrong. You have just proved yourself wrong. ! What does his cargo hold contain?"I smiled.

"Spices, silk, silver, and wood. We haven't searched the ship thoroughly yet captain." Iggy replied.

"Well, get moving then!"I ordered.

"What shall we ever do with this one, Max? Feed him to Total and Akila? They might not like him though."Mused my first mate, jerking a thumb in the unfortunate man.

"Let's set him adrift in a small coracle. I think we have one that is."I looked toward Dylan, my unfortunate midshipman.

"Yes, Captain. We do have a three on board. We can spare one."He flashed a smile. He has been trying to woo me for years. He isn't a good sailor anyway.

"Come along ,sir, we must point you in the right direction. That way is land. You and two of your men shall accompany you. meanwhile we will confiscate your cargo and let your sailors keep your ship. Under certain conditions of course."I smiled sweetly.

"Curse you! You mmmfff!"He was cut off by Iggy's hand ,and escorted away. His crew eyed me warily.

"Okay men, here is the deal, you can sail with me and become one of my crew, or you can sail away, promising not to follow us and attempt to retake your cargo. What do you say?" I bellowed.

"We will follow you Captain! Who will command this ship though?" Demanded the crew's spokesperson.

"My second mate James Ignacius Fletch will be your captain and if you have any complaints against him, let me know."I declared.

"Who will be his first mate?"

"You will, that is if you agree?"I smiled. The man jerked his head in acknowledgment.

"Who are you?"Asked a ships boy.

"Why I am Maximum Ride, dreaded pirate of the ocean and enemy of all kings and lords!"

**Okay, so how does everyone like this story so far? This is all in Max's pov. I forgot the disclaimer didn't I. None of the characters are mine except the ones I create. If I did own Max Ride characters I would be correcting Fang and the newest unreleased book (you can see an exert of Angel the newest book on his real website(try putting his name in google, it might work). Also needless to say Dylan would either die, never exist, or be paired with someone else. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!**

**Live**

**Breathe**

**Surf  
**


	2. Nicholas 'Fang'

**Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone that has favorited this story and has reviewed! You have nooooooo idea how much your critisism means to me! Here are my shoutouts!**

**MaxRideFreak, well could you pinpoint some of my major flaws? I mean I do realize I have terrible spelling and grammar but if there is anything else please tell me. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Chocogirl24, okay I will try to make sure it is obvious whose point of view the chapters are in. (I'm not sure how to kill Dylan, dismemberment or a 'shark accident? Also I think some of the*gag* excuse me Dylan/Max lovers wouldn't be pleased if I killed him off. *sigh* anyway thanks for reviewing**

**Next person that I'm responding to is the anonymus one that has no name so I didn't know what else to do with Nudge(until I had a stroke of genius) and this does take place when pirates were around in actual awesome wooden ships! I guess it would be 1800's ish? Anyway, I am sorry for putting that. Thanks for reviewing ,but I think it would be better if you put a name or something so if you review again I don't have to keep calling you the above name. It's a bit long doncha tink?**

**Blank, thank you for reviewing! Glad you're enjoying it!**

**BirdKidKirby, thank you, and that was the point, you see I haven't decided on a name for Max's 1st mate. She isn't in the Max Ride series and I wanted her to have a bit of shadyness about her. **

**emotionalpoemgirl, as you can see from the above the 1st mate is a mystery! Mwahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**TheBrooksterbird, thank you also, and I can't wait to make them meet also! It might be a few chapters. This one is in Fang's Point of View. Let's see how this one goes!**

**I am sorry I haven't updated. I have exams, thus I must study! Most unfortunately, I must add.**

**Now on to the Story!Disclaimer:I unfortunately don't own Maximum Ride or any of the Characters except for our mysterious 1st mate and the people I make up. Otherwise I would be rewritting Fang and making Angel herself again!**

"Midshipman Nicholas Shadow! Lieutenant Dare requests your presence on deck."Sneered Samuel Wilkinson. I gave a terse nod and exited my quaters. I silently strode over towards the hunched Lieutenant. We gazed silently at the stars.

"Nicholas, how do you like your post as midshipman?"

"It is well suited for me. Lieutenant Dare."

"Fang! Answer me directly and don't give me a nondescript answer again! You should know that you are to call me Roger." Roger threw his head forward in frustration. I smirked slightly, and leaned on the rail.

"It's okay." I shrugged.

"I have some news for you Fang. It's very important that you decide this on your own." Roger glared at the dark water. He hasn't ever acted this way before.

"Yes."

"You know of the pirate, Maximum Ride?" He sneered at the name. My blood suddenly ran cold. I nodded. Roger continued."I have been commanded to capture him and bring him to justice. They told me to pick my crew. Do you want to be my first mate?" Roger blurted out.

"Fang! Do you want to play a game of poker...oh...Lieutenant Dare! I...I'm so...sor...sorry to in...interrupt." Stuttered Gazzy, the ships boy. He bolted down to the lower decks. Roger smiled and then turned back to me.

"Well?"

It's will be my first assignment, even though I won't be captain. I can't turn this opportunity down."I'm in."

"Good, now go and play poker with your friends. Don't tell anyone except your closest friends. I might include them." Roger saluted as he returned to his quarters. I turned my head towards the stars. Wonder what this Maximum looks like, probably an ugly scut that has rotten teeth and one eye. I can't wait. Now off to beat the boys in a game of poker. I'm feeling rather lucky tonight.

**SOOOOOooooo...what do you guys think? I know it was short but I realllly wanted to get a new chapter up, not to mention that I have never had this many reviews. I hope to increase;) By the way, was Fang out of character? Review pllleeeaaassssee. reviews=love=inspiration(quoting another fanfictioner) Happy belateth new year!**


	3. I swear it wasn't me!

**I am sooooo sorrry I haven't updated. I wrote a chapter then it was erased. I couldn't look at the computer I was so mad. Anyway, the worst holiday(well 4 now anyway) is almost here. Valentines Day. I don't have anything against the guy but seriously, who likes watching couples make out in the hall ways? Well that happens at my school. Sorry for all you lovers of Valentines Day, I just hate gushy stuff, unless its FAX or something like that. Sorry, I just drank 3 soda's which makes me xtremely hyper. Okay here are the thank yous and disclaimer. Sadly I dont own Maximum Ride, I own all my characters that I create however.**

**Angel'sCousinTwiceRemoved: Thanks! Yes, Max is such an AWESOME pirate.**

**Awake antil day brake: thank you, question, mad ass?**

**Froyogirl27: Here's the next chapter**

**Angel's Detective: I have updated! Right*looks at nonexistent watch* now!**

**HeAt-StRoKe: Thanks for reviewing!**

**BirdKidKirby: Yeah I know it was short but I just wanted to get it out there you know?**

**MR fan:Merci*thats french 4 thank you, right?***

**Morgana101: I dont know, and I'm not sure I'll let them have wings. What do you guys think? wouldn't it be a bit cliche**

**MaxRideFan1010: ME TOO! Pirates are so fnickin awesome! **

**OKAY EVERYBODY I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT/PLEA TO MAKE TO YOU ALL! I HOPE YOU WILL DO THIS FOR ME. K HERE IT GOES! I have another story, Angel Avenger. It is also a Maximum Ride Fic. I need you guys to review and help me out w/ it. I need ideas. *hint, maybe accepting characters later, it all depends on how much participation there is!* So please*gets on knees and starts to beg* PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEW THIS STORY AND IF YOU WOULD ANGEL AVENGER! thank you. now ON WITH THE SHOW. I mean story. do i have to do a disclaimer. well I don't own max's flock or any of them. so yeah! unless J.P has a revelation that We(moi, or someone like Saint, or one of them, meaning us) gives us the story! **

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" Yelled Iggy. I looked up and immediately ran. Iggy is holding a butchers knife and striding towards me. Not good.

"I swear I didn't do it!" I laughed.

"James Ignatius Fletch! I'm sure our...angelic captain is innocent." Came a laugh from the poker table.

"ANGELIC! She...that...that...monster, is angelic?"Iggy fumed.

"Actually, I think I know who did whatever it is your mad at." Called Ella."She did." Ella pointed to my first mate.

"Ella! How could you ever betray me. Oh and by the way Ig, you look just dashing." She gasped dramatically.

"You. Are. So. DEAD!" He yelled, brandishing the butcher knife.

"Uhuh, sure I am. Though let's think this through first. Are there any loopholes...hmm...nope. Well, I do believe this would be a perfect time to fight!" She threw a sword to Iggy, who caught it with ease.

"I am going to enjoy feeding you to the sharks, bit by bloody bit."Iggy snarled.

"Language Iggy! There are ladies about. Oh and the sharks wouldn't eat me. I don't taste good and would repel them with my vile and odorous blood."She declared raising her claymore dramatically.

"Did you really just offend yourself?" Snickered Patrick Mullian.

"Oh, just shut up Pat. If it saves my hide I will gladly declare it! You're next on my long list of retribution by the way."

"How'd he get on it."

"He. Burned. My. Favorite. Book. Then he stole some of my weapons."

"Felicity Larken Moore, how can you accuse me of such a notorious crime!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. Ever. AGAIN!" Growled Felicity.

"Oh, thats right, you like..."Mused Patrick.

"Being called Sky."Felicity, or Sky, as she prefers, hissed.

"Anyway, time to kill you m'dear."Iggy charged. Sky easily evaded his attack and countered it by slapping his ankle with the flat side of her claymore.

"Now now Iggy darling, you know that you never charge head on like that. Evaluate your opponet's strengths and weaknesses. Use your surroundings. We haven't brawled in forever it seems." Sky admonished. Iggy growled and lunged.

"Shut. Up." Iggy pants as he tries to beat Sky. Desperately holding his ground.

"Nice form, but you need to get back in shape." Sky encouraged.

"Max, stop them, Iggy might hurt her." Angel gave me bambi eyes.

"Iggy, that enough." I say as I make my way towards them. Sky is distracted, which is all it took for Iggy to disarm her.

"Hmmm...well, that was unexpected. Well I think it's time you ran, darling!" Mused Sky to herself before she ran over to the ratlines and started swarming up them. Iggy groaned and sprinted after her.

"Is this normal for you?"Whispered one of the new crew to me.

"Yep, get used to having these two try to kill each other. It happens daily, on good days. What's your name sailor?"I replied.

"Thank you, Captain. My name is Henry Dailey."

"Are you a true blue sailor?" I laughed.

"No, I was forced into service. I was originally a trainer for racehorses, and before that a jockey." Henry replied over the shouting.

"Really? That's amazing!"Yelled Sky, while hanging upside down. Iggy was trying to decide if he should risk following her or just wait for her to get hungry and risk a mad dash down for food.

"Why can't you just come down!"Iggy shouted while he fell dramatically to the deck.

"For more reasons than your tinsy winsy cabinsy brain can handle, but one of those many reasons is because you have a weapon, that is sharp, and I don't. The real question is, or do I have a weapon? Ha."Sky taunted.

"Sky, I need some help taking the pastries out of the oven, will you help?"Ella asked after having a whispered conversation with Iggy. Sky stopped laughing and nearly fell.

"Oh, that has to get her for sure."I whispered to Henry. He looked at me queerly.

"She won't come down." Angel stated as she stood up next to me.

"Sure she won't, if that's what you think little..."Dylan started.

"Shut. Up. Dylan. You have no right to talk to Miss Angela Ride. You should address her as Miss or Miss Ride. I never gave you permission to leave your post. Now go!" I growled. Dylan glared at Angel and stalked back to his post.

"It's okay Max, he's just trying to get you to like him."Angel soothed.

"I hate him Angel. You of all people should know that. Plus he slandered your judgement and my own." I then turned my attention back at the game of cat and mouse between Iggy and Sky.

"Elaenor, how can you tempt me so?"wailed Sky.

"You're going to miss the lovely food if you don't come down."Sang Iggy. If looks could kill Iggy would have been a pile of very burnt ashes.

"Ignacious Fletcher, do you promise not to kill me?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Explosives."

"I'm listening."

"More cooking stuff?"

"And...?"

"I'll help in the next big scheme, and help you learn how to fight better than a drunk six year old?"

"Deal."

"Deal."Sky smiled as she slid precariously down the ropes to the deck, simultaniously trying to make the deal official.

"Sky, you know you shouldn't provoke Iggy like that."Angel scolded sternly. Sky hung her head and mumbled something along the lines that she couldn't help it.

"We don't want Iggy to loose the little self esteem he actually has is what Angel really means."I smirked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Iggy shouted from below.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!"I yelled back.

"Fine! I'll just give all the pastries to Angel, Ella, Sky ,and to the crew, but not you!"

"You're such a poet Ig. Thanks for including me!"Sky laughed at the floored expression I assume had taken over my face.

"NOOOoooo! Iggy you have to give me FOOD!"

"Vegetables fight off scurvy so I hear, that will be your reward."Iggy smirked.

"Well at least I'm not fat and getting fatter like SOME people." I retorted. At this point Ella and Angel were trying to hide their laughter, unlike Sky, who just so happened to be hysterical and had tripped and now was holding her sides as she lay on the deck.

"Stop...It...Please...Help...ME!" Sky was now gasping for breath, her sea green blue eyes watering.

"It's not that funny, jerk."I pouted and glared at Sky who was trying unsuccessfully to stop laughing.

"Here are the lovely pastries! Dig in everyone!"Declared Iggy. Everyone stormed the table that held the precious treats.

"Welcome to the family!" I smiled at the shy new crew and dug in.

**So...what do you guys think? sorry i haven't updated, exams are killer and I was trying to come up with a good name for the first mate, by the way what do you think of her name? o and please help me with Angel Avenger, I neeedd you guyss to heelp mee. Apologies to any reviewrs i missed, i tried 3 fnickin times to respond and the stupid thing wont save. so i give up.**

**-RIP Andy Irons-**

**REVIEW?**


	4. A new Beginning

**Thank you to all those who favorited this story and my reviewers, **

**Captain Ea Rayos: thanks so much, they will meet but i have a few more things to touch on before i make them meet. And yar, I'm guilty, definetely a fan of that series, cant wait for the next book!)**

**BritBookWorm:thanks I think I'll just stick w/ sky but in future chapters I'll change it to skye. Thats a wicked middle name, good pick on your parents part:) anyway, on with the show...and sorry for postponeing updating...i had...*groan*summer work, a job*shudder*, and a mentally incapitated computer. However I surfed all summer so I cant complain, expecially with all those surfer guys and foreign students...sorry, just had a momment. heres the chapter from fangs pov**

I woke up earlier than usual, my mates slept peacefully, a snore trailing up into the air like smoke. I quietly got up, put on my boots, ran my callused hands through my ravenswing hair and went onto the

deck. Surveying the men on watch I rambled towards them, listening to their conversations about the things they would do once they returned to land. Many of us don't have any families to return to, or

our families don't approve of us. I silently nodd to the men and move along, until I ran into a very much awake Gassman, don't question his name, just accept it.

"You have to let me come, please Fang!"Pleaded Gazzy, also known as Gabriel Zepher Adler.

"You should ask Captain Dare, and you'll have to break contract with Captain Berg." I pointed out. Gazzy glared at me.

"I could help, I'll bomb that…landlubbering pirate to the bottom of the sea!"Gazzy spat angrily.

"Fine, get your stuff and tell the captains." I growled, causing Gazzy to brighten and fly off to get his sea bag. I made my way toward the captains cabin. Captain Berg isn't exactly what you would call a

'presence' that awed his crew. More like he had his first mate gruel us, and made the cook give us the puniest and least meals possible without causing full mutiny.

"You'll have to do better than that when we part from the old H.M.S. Victoria. Then again you know your job, well." Sneered Samuel as he passed me. He's hated me for not joining his side when he was

caught teesing Gazzy. Gazzy had just come aboard and every time he tried to do things correctly, Sam always destroyed his work. I didn't let him continue. Also since I am not exactly a 'social butterfly'

as my sister Alexandra describes us. We're the exact opposite of our mother.

"You ready?"

"For what?"

Roger grinned and laid a hand on my shoulder. "For the beginning of a better future, for us all."


	5. Challengers

**Thanks sooooo much everyone, you guys have NO idea how much a simple review makes me feel, I just had...an unpleasant day to put it simply, and just one overview of all the story alerts and reviews just made my whole day brighten!**

**Captain Ea Rayos: I just got the NEW BOOK! I've been reading it all day. My mom saw me gloating over it yesterday and decided to reward me for something that I can't even remember, though my memory of the past month is hazy. **

**mroandowmr4evrandevr: Yes I realize that Fang's pov has been a bit too short. I just am working on developing my writing with him. Thanks for the suggestion, I will take any suggestions, unless they are of course to put my hand in a snake cage. and yes I love the heart, its purty. and the virtual bribery cookie worked didn't it!**

**Zero'sFamiliar: Thanks, the update is right here!**

**Chocogirl24:Did you die yet?**

**Avian-American Gurl: No, but yes I have watched that, did you know its a book 2? I read it when I found it in the back of a library. the remembrance might have contributed to 'dreaded'.**

**SomethingAboutDarkAngels:yes, it appears so doesn't it, yes, I am reading the newest book right now. well really not right at this momment because how could I...well I guess it is possible...o HI IGGY I LOVE YOU!)**

**O and guess what my idiotic college brother did? he got mad during a video game (world cup) and thought his hand was stronger than the bed post. The bed post is fine, but his hand, broken. And he wants to become a surgeon, Irony or what?**

"How did you eat all of that? I can't even eat that much."gasped an extremely flabbergasted Franklin Haertith, Iggy's new first mate on my new additional ship.

"Ifafinthawris."I said through the delicious food that I had crammed into my mouth. Frank chuckled and I looked up to see a very disaproving Ella and Angel glaring at me as they ate neatly.

"What was it you said Maxine, we couldn't hear because of the demolished chunks of bread and butter that you crammed into your mouth."Ella said haughtily.

"She can't help it Ella."Skye said, trying to sit straight and not shovel food into her mouth. I silently grinned as her face became slowly distorted with impatience.

"Having some difficulty Skye?" Dylan smirked. He is always trying to 'push' Skye off her post as first mate, so ,as Angel says, he can get closer to me, in his dreams!

"I'll show you some difficulty!"Skye shot up, arm pulled back, ready to start a fight, when Iggy came up behind her and grabbed her arm gently forcing it down.

"I need you to help me bring a batch of croissants over. Now."Iggy's tone implied no arguement, Skye gave Dylan the Moore Evil Eye, as Angel calls it, and stiffly turned and followed Iggy.

As soon as they were out of hearing, I addressed Dylan,"Mr. Hagen, if you try to disrupt the tranquillity of my first mate's peaceful nature I will willingly set you adrift or drop you at the next port, no matter where, do I make myself clear?"

"She had it coming, you can't always protect the..."Dylan began.

"I am Captain. You are a subbordinate, a sailor, not a midshipman, nor anything else of distinguished rank, unless you're refering to stench. I have a responsibility to my crew, unfortunately yourself included. I do not, protect my crew, we take care of each other, we're a family."I growled, standing up. If he wishes to challenge my judgement he better act now if he expects to be taken seriously. The coward mumbles something under his breath and leaves. Ella smiles quietly and gives me a reassuring smile. I take a deep breath and survey my men, looking at me expectantly.

"Go on." Whispers Angel.

"I understand that some of you may have misgivings about my judgement, seeing that at this point men don't regard women as figures that are strong when it comes to manual labor or real life or death decisions. I want to make this clear, I am your captain, this isn't a point for dispute. You may have heard of other pirate ships and how they are but this ship will not be treated as they are. We aren't like her majesty's ships either because I believe in a better fellowship between myself and my crew. We are a family, if you have complaints, tell me, and I won't tolerate any disrespect. We are all equals here, I just have more authority. My sisters and Ms. Moore, or Skye, are to be respected and any unpolite behavior will be an act of mutiny and punished accordingly. Anyone who doesn't agree with these terms notify me and I will drop you off at the next port." No one raised their hands. I looked behind me slightly to see a proud smile on Skye's face and a bored Iggy.

"Well, my name is Elaenor and this is my sister Angelic. We're Max's sisters. You may call us by our nicknames, Ella and Angel, or if you prefer I go by Miss Martinez and Angel goes by Miss Ride or sometimes Miss Letiere. I welcome you to my sister, Maximum's ship." Ella smiled kindly at the men. Angel surveyed them with her uncanny piercing crystalin blue eyes.

"I'm Skye, no Miss or Ma'am's. Maybe your superior nymphic imperial watery..."

"Shut it Skye. We all know that I am the superior one. Anyway, I'm Iggy Fletcher."

"Now that we have made introductions, I think its high time we decided our new heading."

"We should visit Boston again."Iggy sighed.

"No, I say we visit New Orleans."

"We should visit mother and father."Stated Angel. I clenched my jaw...


	6. Where is Hewho is really a she

**SomethingAboutDarkAngels:Thanks for reviewing, tis k, be as piraty as you want, you should see the looks my brother gives me when I talk like that, classic.**

**Chocogirl24:NOOooooo...don't HAUNT meeeee...;) o and I am a woman...not multiple ppl, if you dont count split personalities...(;**

**Zero'sFamiliar: Well...stuff w/ the parents will be xplained later. TO ALL PPL WHO ARE LOOKING FOR MAX AND FANG TO MEET READ THIS!: I want them 2 meet soon 2, but give me a break, I gotta develope the plot a bit more...k? Do not worry, they will meet soon, though not as xpected(muahahaha!)**

**Captain Ea Rayos: Yeah I know, my friend saw it on my desk, and she hasn't even heard of the series and stole it from me anyway, I was half way through, now i have to wait till monday to get it bak...grrrrr**

**mroandowmr4evrandevr: Yes it does work and look up...no not up up, at the top of the screen...thats it. now try to read the cap letters under Zero's note...that should answer your question, and your very welcome dearest...and my friends makes fun of me when I 'talk proper' as she calls it. My brother plays along, though he mocks me at the same time...thanks! ooooo brownies...**

**And drum roll please...TANKS Ta YOU guys...including the favoriters, its much apreciated! ANd Here is mr. Tall Dark and Silently(smexy)**

"Mr. Shadow, Captain Dare, we have some minor complications, there have been sightings of the brigand and his ships but the locations are everywhere!" Carrick, the bosun of the H.M.S. Gloriana, my new home until we catch the slime called Maximum Ride. I hide my annoyance by merely raising an eyebrow.

"Is there a pattern?" Roger asks, his face is easy to read, he can't hide anything.

"A sailor said he spotted what he thought to be a pirate ship off in the southern edge of the Sea of Cortez, not far from Lorreto. Another said he saw them off the coast of Roanoke Island. They vary from Iceland to Cape Horn in South America." Carrick drummed his scarred, brown knuckles on the map as he pointed to each of the sightings.

"So, the answer is no." I stated blandly. This earned a exasperated eyeroll from Roger. The advantages of observing rather than spouting off and loosing composure doesn't only include being able to notice things others wouldn't see, you can hear things that you weren't sometimes, and also the satisfaction of exasperating and smirking at Roger is a perk.

"Aye..."Started Carrick when Gazzy raced in breathless and wide eyed.

"Cap'n...a lady a...and her... escort are asking per...permission to speak w...with you, and ...I have a... letter for...you."

"I'll take the letter, sit down boy...I'll be back."Roger turns to go, but Gazzy stops him.

"The lady says that Fnick Shadow is to accompany you. Sorry." Gazzy squeeks, Roger may like me, but he has a mean streak with other people who he doesn't deem worthy of attention.

"Fine. Fang. Return to your post boy." Roger doesn't wait, he storms off.

"Take a short breather Gazz, and if you need to sneak some of the bread from my cabin. Take care of yourself, the Captain isn't always favorable towards ships boys." I whispered.

"Thats a full sentance!"Gazz mocks me jokingly as he scampers off. I leave and follow in Rogers wake.

I walked onto the main deck I heard a low arguement off the starboard side, towards the dock.

"No Brigid! I will not put him through that!"

"He should make his own decisions, why do you care, he's only a lowly working man!"

"Actually he..."

"Good morrow Nicholas." Brigid Dwyer, Rogers betrothed said sweetly, fluttering her dyed red lashes at me.

"Miss Dwyer, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I just wanted to visit Roger, I missed him SO much." Brigid flung herself at Roger, rolling her eyes at me.

"Then why did you request me as well."

"I just...I...well...thought..."

"Well, we must be setting sail darling." Roger pulled away and turned to reboard the ship. Brigid's green eyes flashed angrily as she grabbed his hand.

"You are always leaving, you never stay. Your mother says to tell you that after this last obligation you are to resign. You hear me Roger Henry Dare! You're going to quit!" With that and a fuzzy whirl of red, Brigid is gone.

"Sorry you had to see that Fang, she is a wild one. She has a sister you know, Elizabeth, they both love to be with anyone that is masculine. You'll do for either."

"The letter."

"Right, it's a tip that we should look around the Spanish coast for our unlucky friend."

"Do you trust the source."

"It's your father."

"The joy, you trust him?"

"Don't you?"

"Under no circumstances. Is there any word from my sister?"

"Yes, Miss Shadow says to visit her while you're there."

This earned a slight groan from me."That would be my mother impersonnating Alexandra."

"She's that desperate to marry you off?"

"You have no idea."

**Thanks and hows that for length? I know its mostly dialogue but I thought it was pretty good? Am I right...?**


	7. Mutinous Angels

**Weelll...I guess nobody (w/ some xceptions) really liked the last chapter. Oh well...this chapter is probably short, sorry, had a loooott of tests for the last couple of weeks.**

**Froyogirl27: Yeah, thanks but the last chapter was my failed attempt at making a longer chapter. glad you like it though;)**

**Zero's Familiar: Okay, if you thought it was boring I'm really sorry. I was just trying to make it longer and give a better Fang pov. THanks for reviewing again;)**

**SomethingAboutDarkAngels: Thanks so much! And Iggy, I'm sorry I cant put you in ALL the chapters, though you really deserve it;)**

**: thank you, I cant really address you since you didn't have a username, but thats great that you like it so far**

**AnikaandAJ: the sad thing is that it wasn't supposed to be a filler, but I guess if thats what you think then it is. NOOOO not HOMEWORK!**

**Avian-American Gurl: Thanks, and their going to meet in an...unexpected(hopefully) way...soon**

**CaptainEaRayos: awww...and yeah, I just had to include her...you know, for conflict...**

**mroandowmr4evrandevr:WAAFFLES! BAGUETTES! o and ironically(mayb not...) i'm in francais 4. Routine commencing;)**

**Well This is Max pov...Here we goooooo**

"Angelic, your parents really don't like me. So if it's all the same to y'all I will merely wander the streets, pick up some info."Skye breaks the silence nervously, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"I understand this but we should visit them, they are probably very worried about us."Angel insists adamantly.

"Yeah, last time we visited we argued about my behavior, associating with fiends, as they called Skye. Do you want Iggy to put up with their remonstrances since he is our cousin and they want him to get a 'real' occupation? Well?"I demand.

"No, but that was your fault for telling them that Skye is..."

"Stop. Max, your sister wants to visit her parents. I do believe Eleanor wouldn't mind seeing them as well." Ella averted her eyes from mine. "There is no need to discuss this, I realize you are concerned about my pride in seeing them but I wont put you out. Just visit them, and try to play nice Maxy."Sky cut Angel off abruptly. She shrugged her shoulders and gave a closed lipped half smile.

"You didn't have to remind us of the content of the last discussion between my mother, your parents ,and us Angel. It really wasn't necessary."

"Give her a break Igs, she's just trying to get back home. She may be mature but she's still a kid."

"I am not 'just a kid'!"Angel fumed, her angelicly innocent face marred and warped into a demonicly harsh expression.

"How old are you." Iggy asks gently.

"I'm older mentally than any of you! You're a soddy..."

"Angelic Helena Ride, you will refrain from calling your cousin that. We will pay a visit to your parents, and then we shall leave you with them. Am I clear."I said quietly, my voice obviously restrained and disgusted.

"Leave me behind? You can't..."

"I can, and I will. This is my ship, you are my youngest sister, and I will not tolerate such disrespectful language towards those who have loved you. Dismissed, you may spend the rest of the voyage below in your cabin." I commanded, jaw set in a stern line.

"You'll regret this." Angel hissed portentiously.

"So be it." I strode away, and looked at Iggy, and motioned for him to speak.

"I'll just go over to the new addition, we're headed for...?" He stated questioningly.

"Unfortunately for a port near Madrid, we have to pay the parents a visit." I sighed.

"Ahhh...the lovely parents, well, don't count me in on the screwed up family reunion, I love being an only child, or at least I think I am..."Chortled Skye musingly as she shook her head, laughing at a joke she had obviously made to herself.

"You know, you have had at least six mood swings since you got up today Max, are you on..." Ella observed.

"NOO! Don't even say it, you'll bring me bad luck!" I wailed. I heard snickers coming from behind Skye's hand.

"Well, are we going to set sail dearest?"Ella smiled innocently.

"Right, time to make a course. Move men, we've wasted most of the morning! Make a course for NNE!"


End file.
